The Date
by Jennie Mae Rose
Summary: Rin wants to go out on a date! Sesshomaru is reluctant to let her go. I wonder why...     Ok this is a RinxSesshomaru romance now!
1. The Fight

**Gasp! my first attempt at a multichapter story! amazin... well tell me what you think!**

"Sesshomaru, can I _please_?" Rin hurried behind his fast pace.

"Rin, for the last time, Sesshomaru-sama said no!" Jaken replied to the girls whine, panting trying to keep up with the furious pace of his Lord.

"But why not? It wouldn't hurt anything or anyone!" Whined Rin again, put out by the quick answer Sesshomaru had given. He hadn't even thought about it!

Frustrated Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Not even looking at the young girl he growled out "Rin, I said no."

With a whine almost like a hound, Rin complained "But Kaede said it would be a good idea!"

Finally stopping his resumed pace he turned around and glared at the girl. Seeing his face Jaken started to back away and hide behind Ah-Un.

"Kaede? Why would she think this was a good idea?"

Not backing down now that she had a reaction from the Lord she continued "She said I'm not getting any younger and that I'll be of marrying age soon. She said I would need the experience to figure out what I want!" Breathing heavily Rin glared back at her reluctant guardian.

"Rin, you foolish girl." Whispered Jaken, hoping to not be heard.

Turning around Rin glared at the little youkai, having heard his whispering. Rin harrumphed and almost yelled "I'm not the foolish one here! I just asked a simple question and he didn't even think about it before replying!"

Clearing his throat Sesshomaru got Rin's attention back on him. Turning back to Sesshomaru Rin gave him her full attention once again.

"How would going on a date give you an idea of what you want?"

**Soooo... I really need to know how Sesshomaru is acting the way he is...Is it romantic interest or Fatherly concern? i really need to know to get on with this then if you want more you have to review!**


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2 is finally up! I'm still debating on whether this should be a romantic story or a fatherly one... Let me know via my Poll! I'll try to take into consideration the reviews but the poll is where I"ll mostly make the decision! OK time for the story enjoy!**

The Date Chapter 2

_Kaede's Hut_

Still Hiding behind Ah-Un's back Jaken watched the proceeding fight.

"It would be a good thing for a girl her age! She's going to grow up and get married soon, she needs to know what she's going to get into. There's nothing that will stop her from living her life!"

Pacing, Sesshomaru growled "She's fifteen! Rin has quite a few years left till she can get married. She cannot go on this "date", I prohibit it." And with those final words Sesshomaru stormed away with a murderous look on his usually calm face.

_Later That Night_

Looking out her window Rin saw that Aiko was already waiting for her. Climbing out of the window as quickly and silently as she could, she jumped to the ground with a quiet thump. Running up to Aiko she gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad you could sneak out to see me." With a flash of white Rin saw his teeth with his smile.

"I almost couldn't make it, Sesshomaru is still treating me like I was five not fifteen." Sighing she snuggled into his warmth in the cool night.

With another grin Aiko whispered "Well I know your fifteen" leaning down he kissed the top of her head.

With a screech of metal against scabbard Sesshomaru appeared with his sword level with Aiko's throat.

Surprised Aiko let go of Rin and turning he started to run for the forest mumbling about youkai the entire way.

Sesshomaru, moving to fast for the human eye, appeared in front of Aiko scaring him into falling backwards. Sword still balanced he growled at him "Leave Rin alone and I will allow you to live." Nodding frantically Aiko dodged around Sesshomaru and ran towards the forest, almost falling down again in his bid to get to his destination.

Replacing his sword in the scabbard once again Sesshomaru walked slowly back to where Rin stood, frozen in shock. Grabbing her arm he starts to drag her silent form back to Kaede's hut.

**Hope you liked it! review and I'll try to update as fast as i write the chapters...**


	3. The Confrontation

**ok to be honest I lose track of days in the summer... Still thats no excuse! I'm sorry i really thought I'd update more often..Well enjoy! i hope to post another chapter already written in bout two hours if not less...**

Chapter 3

At the edge of the clearing

"I can't believe you did that! Aiko didn't do anything to you." Childishly Rin stomps her foot, "Why do you still treat me like a child?" frustrated Rin looks at Sesshomaru-sama's face for any kind of answer she could see. Not able to see a sliver of emotion she harrumphs's to herself.

Ignoring the unladylike sound Sesshomaru continues to walk towards Rin petite form. "This Sesshomaru doesn't have to answer your questions." Leaning down he picks up a reluctant Rin by the waist and tosses her over his shoulder like a bag of rice. Proceeding to the front of the hut he ignores her chatter.

Squawking at the indignity, Rin starts to pound on Sesshomaru's back "How dare you, I'm fifteen, no longer a child! You cannot do this to me, let me down this instant!"

Stopping in front of the hut's door he drops her in a bush, "Ouch! I said put me down not drop me." Getting up out of the bush she turns to look him in the eye "Again I ask, why do you still treat me like a young child who cannot take care of herself?"

Staring at Rin contemplatively, he silently takes in her question. Then without a word he disappears into the night, not once saying a word to her throughout the entire ordeal.

Screaming her frustration to the night Rin falls to the ground. Then without further thought her frustration showed itself in the form of tears.

Finished crying Rin goes inside to gets ready to go to bed. Laying down to think of about the last half hour Rin falls into a restless slumber.

**Hope you liked this chapter! hopefully I can get my lazy butt to type up most of this story soon... Oh and also Reveiw! that is what gets me to post! if you dont review i get lazy and ignore the story again :(**


	4. The Questioning

**Ok heres the promised chapter four! So just in case i don't update for like what? another two weeks it might hold you over till then. Well enjoy :)**

The Date 4

The Next Morning

Kaede's voice was what finally woke Rin from her much needed sleep after her night of tears. "Rin, you okay in there girl?"

Stretching her muscles Rin replied sleepily "I'm fine Kaede, but would you mind getting me a glass of water while I dress?" Pushing the covers back Rin gets of her bed to search for some clean clothes.

"No problem there girl. And hurry up we have field work to do today." At the girls groan at the news Kaede sighed seeing a long day of work ahead. Ignoring the complaint she went to get Rin her glass of water.

Noon

"Rin, I think we need to take a break for a while, we've been planting and weeding all morning." Nodding her head in agreement Rin follows the elderly woman to a small river nearby that they use to water the small herb garden.

Sitting down the woman and her younger counterpart opened the small basket containing their noon day meal. Pulling out the rice and vegetables, Kaede watched Rin's nervous movements in front of her.

Deciding to just get out with it Kaede finally brought up the question that had been in between them all morning "You sure you're okay girl? You've been unusually quiet all morning."

Jumping slightly Rin Looks up from her meal, "What do you mean? Usually you ask me to quiet down and get back to work." Rin trailed of, knowing that her evasion wasn't working very well with the old miko's knowing gaze on her.

"Young lady, I've raised you these last few years so either you tell me the truthful reason right now or I'll get it out of you," Glaring at the young girl Kaede waited for her answer.

**OK now that it up Review! I just love all the reviews I have gotten so far they are so encouraging! thank you to every single one of you reader who review and even to those of you who don't :)**

**Just as a warning though Rin and Kaedes conversation spans like three chapter...i tried to make it one large chapter but to me it just didn't mesh right. Hopefully i get them up soon enough for your opinions though! See you next chapter ;P**


	5. The Conversation Part 1

Chapter 5

Still By the River

Rin, taking a fortifying breath, prepared to tell the old miko about the night before. No matter how pained and confused the memories were she knew the old lady would be able to help her in some way or another. "Well, the main problem is Sesshomaru-sama." Kaede nodded her head at this; she had had her suspicions after all. "He just doesn't seem to understand anything! When I asked him about the date with Aiko he didn't even think about it. Why would he do that? He usually thinks about things before he answering, but this time he didn't pause to say no!" Kaede raised a hand to get the girl to stop and breathe for a minute.

"Maybe he has already thought the situation out before? You know he always looks ahead when it comes to you. He does seem to worry about you in his own way. You also have to remember he is not like us, he is youkai, he has different views and customs then we humans do." Stopping to eat Kaede waits for Rin to respond to all the new ideas presented to her.

Thinking about the wiser women's words Rin stared into her bowl, deep in thought.


	6. The Conversation Part 2

Grr with the start of school I have been to tired to write or type! Sorry for the long wait, I will try and type up what I have this weekend. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers due to my lateness. I have decided instead of just lumping The Conversation together I am going to put it out in parts. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Still by the Creek…

"Well?" After a while, Kaede was tired of waiting for Rin to reply. She had been waiting for over fifteen minutes. Already finished with her noontime meal she was ready to continue the conversation.

Shocked out of deep thought once again, Rin looked up at her mentor and guardian, "Sorry, I do tend to forget that he is youkai sometimes. It's just that I've lived with him for so long. And I guess I didn't help my case when I snuck out to meet Aiko last night."

Interrupting the girl, Kaede thinks aloud, "So I did hear something last night." Nodding at the discovery, Kaede motions for Rin to go on with her retelling of last night's events.

"I didn't mean any harm; I just went out to go talk to Aiko. We weren't doing anything wrong I swear!" Hesitating she watched the old priestess to see if she understood her problem.

Raising her eyebrows enquiringly Kaede looked Rin in the eye "Do you mean Aiko the headman's second son?"

Glad that she understood Rin continued "That Aiko," Shifting uncomfortably she looks to the ground "We were just standing there hugging and talking in the clearing just into the forest, when out of nowhere Sesshomaru-sama appeared in front of us with his sword drawn and aimed at Aiko's neck! Aiko let go of me and backed away to get farther from the sword when Sesshomaru chased him out of sight!" Breathing heavily Rin took a minute to breathe after her rant.

After calming down she looked up at the old lady after noticing she had ripped some of the grass in front of her out of the ground in frustration. Seeing Kaede look at her with no emotion on her face, not even a hint of opinion, Rin waited for her to speak.


	7. The Conversation Part 3

**OK first of all long time no see! I just thought after the long wait I would give you guys a little Thanksgiving present! It's short but enjoy**

Chapter 7

Seeing that the girl was waiting for her opinion, Kaede heaved a sigh "Well tell me the rest. Only then can I give my council."

Hearing the confirmation Rin went on in her story telling "After a few minutes of waiting Sesshomaru-sama comes strolling back, as if nothing had happened! When I knew he was in hearing distance I asked him why he had done that. He was treating like a child once again. Then without a word he… well he" Blushing and shifting uncomfortably at her coming admission of weakness, Rin wouldn't look Kaede in the eye "Well he picked me up as if I was a mere bag of rice. Then when we finally got back to the hut I demanded he let me go. Instead of doing as I asked he just plopped me down, like the already mentioned rice bag, and just walked away."

Finally finishing her story of the previous night, Rin meets Kaede's gaze "So what do you think I should do Kaede?"

Turning the table Kaede contemplates what to tell the young women in front of her. She could no longer be considered a girl considering the grown up situation she was in "I would first think about your own actions before you judge Sesshomaru-Sama's"


	8. The Resolution

**Here's the next chapter! I decided to post this earlier then I had planned but it's my Birthday so I wanted to post it early. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

At the small garden

Walking back to the garden Kaede left Rin to clean up their meals remains and to think about her parting words.. Walking slowly, Kaede made up a plan to aide her young charge with her problem.

Hearing footsteps come up behind, her she pauses to let them catch up. When Rin reaches her side she starts her faster paced walk back to the garden. Rin, because she wanted to hear the words of wisdom from Kaede. Kaede, because she would have been left behind otherwise.

Working once again in silence the women take strength from the dark earth under their fingertips. Suddenly speaking Kaede makes Rin jump slightly "So why do you so desperately want Sesshomaru-sama to recognize you as an adult?"

Stopping her work Rin looks up at her, thinking up a quick response "Because I am no longer the young child he saved all those years ago. I have grown and soon I will take a husband of my own and start my family. I cannot lean on Sesshomaru-sama for the rest of my life like he seems to want." Taking a resigned breathe, Rin pauses to say her next words. "I know that I act like a child at times, but I will not always do so. I am growing up and not even The Great Dog Demon Sesshomaru can stop that from happening!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well to some this may seem to be goin no where but hopefully in the coming chapters it will pick up in your opinions. And with winter break coming up I will have lots of time to write up the rest of the story and hopefully get it typed up. I already have everything planned out I just need to write write write and write some more! ;P<strong>


End file.
